The present invention relates to a system for operatively connecting an IC memory card to a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer for reading data in the card and writing data in the card.
Floppy disks and IC memory cards have come to be generally used as external supplementary memories for storing data such as programs for operating the computer. The data stored in the supplementary memories are usually written in a main memory of the computer through an input/output interface in accordance with a loading instruction from the CPU. Thereafter the CPU operates in accordance with the program data stored in the main memory.
In other words, the CPU executes the program after the program data are transferred to the main memory. Since it takes some time for writing data in the main memory, the starting of the execution of the CPU is delayed. In addition, the amount of operations of the CPU are increased, causing an increase of power consumption and fatigue of the computer.